Untitled: Seth Clearwater One-Shot
by PastTheStarsAndBoulevards
Summary: An early morning and some urgency before an impending battle, it could be the last time Truid ever sees Seth...


**I have this slight crush on Seth.**

**If he were older, which in my mind, he is. Lol.**

**So this idea came to me after watching the Walking Dead the other night.**

**This is also my first attempt at smut, ever, so please don't laugh too much.**

**For now, it's a one-shot because of my Jacob Black fic right now, but I might explore this later if it's liked.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Seth shut the bedroom door without a sound, careful to step over the third floorboard that always creaked, no matter what. He didn't want to wake Truid up from her sleep.

The early morning light washed over her pale skin, her face relaxed as she slept. Her hair was splayed across the pillow where his chest had been, her hands full of sheets instead of him.

Seth watched her for a moment more from the other side of the room, smiling to himself, even with the news Jacob had just given him. That didn't matter, the only thing that mattered right now was her.

As he pulled the covers up, ready to slide underneath them, she stirred. Her brown eyes opened slowly and she stared at him for a moment, her eyes concerned, but still full of sleep.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was soft, and the shock of it sent a shudder through him.

"Everything is fine." Seth lied, laying down next to her, pulling her into him.

"You're lying." Truid called him out, but didn't bother to press the subject any farther as she wrapped her arm around his waist, placing her face near the warmth of his neck.

"I wish you didn't have to leave again." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I know." His voice was sad, mirroring the look in her eyes, "I don't want to, but this will be the last time."

A moment of silence passed between them as they stared at each other, Truid's thumb rubbing tiny circles on Seth's hip. She moved slightly, pushing her lips onto his.

Her kiss was slow, but a sense of urgency lingered underneath it, as if this would be the last time. Lately, every time had felt like the last time.

Seth kissed her back harder, his fingers knotting in her hair, pulling her into him roughly.

She straddled his hips, feeling his own throbbing urgency press against her thighs, but she ignored it, lost in his lips.

His lips moved against hers for what seemed like a lifetime, his fingers tracing patterns down her spine, sending shudders through her. She realized her face was wet and she wasn't sure if it was from his kisses or her tears.

Seth held her against him as he pressed into her and she groaned into his lips, her fingernails digging into his chest.

He ran his hands up her hips and her sides slowly, finding their way to her breasts. He massaged them softly through the fabric of her shirt, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. She moaned softly, kissing his jaw before kissing his neck, nipping it roughly as he squeezed nipples.

Truid sat up abruptly, grinding against his hard-on, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. She yanked her shirt off, clumsily, tossing it over her shoulder blindly as she brought his hands back to her breasts, watching him.

Seth watched her as her eyes closed in ecstasy as he teased her. As his fingers moved, her body moved against his until he couldn't take it anymore.

She let out a gasp of surprise as he pushed her off of him in one smooth movement, pinning her beneath him. She stared up at him in wonder, sending a shiver through him. He didn't know it was possible for her to make him want her more then he already did, but somehow, with that look, she did.

He pushed his cock against her and she bit her lip, holding in a moan.

"Tell me what you want." His voice was rough in her ear and she was gasping as he shoved against her. She could feel him, so close, yet so far away.

"You." Her voice was shaky, but not unsure.

In one fluid movement, her panties were off and his boxer-briefs disappeared and he was inside of her.

Seth groaned, she was so fucking wet. It was so hard to go slow, but he did. He didn't want this over yet.

She covered her mouth out of habit, trying to contain herself as the full-length of his cock slid into her, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He pulled her hand away from her mouth, pressing against her as he slid out of her pussy, slamming right back in, "I want to hear you."

She flushed pink as she moaned and he smirked, holding on to her hips as he fucked her.

She slid her hand down her stomach slowly, her eyes on his face as he watched her touch herself as his cock slid in and out of her pussy.

His speed increased as he pulled her legs up, her feet on his shoulders, her moans going an octave louder.

"Seth," Her gasp was frantic, she was so close.

He lowered her legs, running his hands up her thighs, to her stomach and breasts as he kissed her, never losing rhythm.

"Fuck." She lost it, her body trembling as her pussy spasmed against his cock.

She moved her hand, gasping for air as he kept driving into her.

Seth's hand slid back down, his fingers running over her clit and she groaned, electricity flowing through her.

He sent her over the edge again, his fingers still moving expertly against her as his nails dug into the tender flesh of her hip, his cum filling her.

He collapsed on her, his lips brushing against her temple.

"I love you, so fucking much Truid." His voice was a whisper and she smiled, her hands running down his back.

"I love you, more, Seth." She kissed his cheek, not moving.

They lay like that for awhile, their breaths slowing as they relaxed.

The orange light of the sun filled the room as it rose, but they didn't care.

Seth moved, sliding out of her, collapsing on his back.

She rolled over, her head on his shoulder as she stared at him, content.

They laid like that, staring at each other, the light of the sun growing brighter the higher it rose.

"I heard Jacob, when he knocked this morning." Her voice was grim and he met her eyes.

He brushed the hair from face, attempting to smile.

"I won't be long." Seth promised, knowing that she wanted to talk about it when all he wanted to do was forget it. He was tired of fighting battles that weren't his.

"It's different this time, you know it just as well as I do." She had so much more to say, but she didn't want to waste this time, "This has to be the last time. Not just for us, but for everyone. Emily almost lost Sam because of those stupid fucking vampires. I refuse to watch Claire lose Quil or Paul lose Rachel. Does Jacob not care about anyone except Renesme?" Truid's voice was so much harsher then she'd intended.

Seth touched her cheek, understanding everything she'd said, but they all did this as a family. That was how the pack worked. As much as he didn't like it, knowing that serious harm could come to any one of them, that he there was a possibility he would never see Truid again, he had to do it, because if the roles were reversed, any of them would do it for the other.

"Things will be different after this, baby, I promise. This is the last time, Jacob's never said that. We'll be done." Seth swore, knowing whole-heartedly that it was the truth.


End file.
